


Pleasure

by xbloodlinesx



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Ficlet, Italy, M/M, Masturbation, Summer, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: The one where Oliver gives Elio a blowjob.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Pleasure

Elio woke to the sounds of Oliver’s snoring, he was sleeping in bed next to him, feelings of pleasure and desire, washed over him. 

The warm sunlight streaming through the windows, making patterns on Elio’s skin. He sighs, rubbing his eyes, looking over at Oliver’s face. 

Elio slips his hand into his boxers, rubbing his cock up and down, imagining Oliver’s mouth around his it. Elio closes his eyes as moans spill from his lips.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks, groggily.

“Nothing.” Elio says as he tried hard not to cum, pulling his hand out and resting it against Oliver’s arm.

Elio smiles, kissing Oliver on the mouth. Oliver crawls down Elio’s body, kissing his skin as he pulls down his boxers. Elio’s red, angry cock sprang out as Oliver licked his lips. 

Oliver hollowed his cheeks, wrapping his lips around his length, his cock hitting the back of Oliver’s throat as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Elio’s moans fill the air as Oliver continued to pleasure him. Elio thrusts his cock into Oliver’s mouth at a fast pace, biting his lip, trying to hide his moans.

“Oh, Fuck, I’m coming.” 

Elio moans continued to spill from his pink lips as he comes into Oliver’s mouth. He swallowed Elio’s come, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled up Elio’s body, hugging him. Elio smirked, rubbing circles on Oliver’s palm.


End file.
